Advances in computing technologies have provided users of computing devices with access to a variety of computing tools. To illustrate, increased capabilities of computing devices such as mobile smart phones and tablet computers have allowed users of the devices to access and use a variety of software applications that have been developed for the computing devices. As such devices have become popular, an increased number of software applications (e.g., software applications commonly referred to as “mobile apps” or “apps”) have been developed and made available to users of the devices.
Such advances in computing technologies have challenged designers of user interfaces for computing devices such as mobile smart phones and tablet computers. A common challenge has been to design and implement user interfaces that provide an appropriate balance of information, usability, intuitiveness, control, and functionality that promotes a quality user experience. While user interface technologies have made significant advances in this regard, there remains room for improvement. For instance, there remains room to improve the intuitiveness, convenience, flexibility, and/or usability of user interfaces that are designed to be used by a user of a mobile computing device to control, access, navigate, or otherwise manage or use software applications running on the computing device.